Things change
by Agent Siris
Summary: "It's just that I used to fight with those people. Those same 'terrorists'. Those same fighters. And now...I sit here with you."


Neo looks around the small park holding a steaming cup of coffee in each hand. He looks past the multitude of people, hoping to find what he's looking for. The sun bared on him and, for a moment, he thought that he shouldn't be here. It was soon dismissed. He finally finds his target which happened to be sitting alone reading a newspaper on a small bench. Swiftly, he walks over to him.

"You're late." Says Smith, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper.

"I took the subway." Neo replied.

"That's hardly an excuse."

"Well we both can't be a tight-ass and be exactly on time." Neo says, offering a small smile.

He is met with an arched eyebrow and one lone blue eye looking at him incredulously. Neo shrugs and sits beside him, offering the cup.

"I brought coffee."

Smith puts the newspaper in one hand and takes the beverage in the other, lifting it to his mouth. He savors the flavor, scrutinizing it. He had grown to like coffee over the years despite its bitter flavor. It reminded him much of himself. Bitter and dark.

Neo waits for his drink to cool patiently, looking into it. He sees himself, but...it's not him. Not truly him, anyway. No, the true Neo died a long time ago in the rain in a crater in a city when he and Smith—No, don't think about it.

"See anything interesting in the newspaper?" Asks Neo, hoping to evade the thoughts that went through his wondering mind.

"A young man was apprehended for 'terrorists acts' today."

They both knew what he meant by that. Red pills. Rebels. Zion. They were still fighting.

"'Terrorist acts' indeed." Neo chuckles and takes another sip of his coffee.

"You find it amusing?" Asks Smith, still scanning the newspaper.

"No, no not amusing. Just interesting," The younger man rubs his face, a thoughtful expression crossing his smooth features."It's just that I used to fight with those people. Those same 'terrorists'. Those same fighters. And now...I sit here with you."

Smith looks up from the paper.

"Years ago, Mr. Anderson, I was convinced that machines were superior to humans. That humans should be eliminated. It was what I was programmed to think. But..." He turns his head to face Neo, face still blank. Like an Agent.

"Things change."

Smith nods, looking at the ground.

"Things change." He agrees solemnly.

He still sounds as if it pained him to admit this.

Neo understands what he means. He understands what it's like to have what you thought you knew stripped from you. Something that you were so sure of. Then all of a sudden the truth is revealed, and you find out it was a lie. Smith felt so certain that machines could crush the humans. And yet, here the humans were. Still alive.

"I suppose it was rather inane to believe that I could actually escape this place." Smith adds with a sigh.

Neo looks around the small park, watching many families picnic. They smile and run and laugh—they are together as a family should. He feels a twinge of jealously stir within him. His family never did that in The Matrix. And now, with everything that has happened, it looks as if neither will he with a family of his own.

Trinity.

Oh God, Trinity.

Why did you have to die?

It wasn't fair.

Smith folds the newspaper and sets it to the side.

"Tell me, Mr. Anderson, do you miss the outside world?" He asks.

Neo looks at Smith, alarmed.

"Of course I do."

It struck Neo as an odd question. Of course he missed the outside world. That was what he and the rest of the Resistance fought for. It was what Trinity fought for. Smith of all people should know that he missed the real world.

"Why?" Smith meets his eyes.

"It's just too indescribable. The outside world was real."

It was true. Neo has no words to describe the outside world besides...**real**. He remembered the first feeling of coldness—of **real** and true coldness. The way he got goosebumps on his arms. **Real** goosebumps. How he could feel the warmth of Trinity's hands around his own as they embraced each other. That was **real**.

There was no words that could describe that. None.

The coffee has long since went cold, both cups lay forgotten on the grass on each side of the bench.

Neo sees the sun setting in the horizon, and he knows it is time for him to leave. His time is almost up. He stands up, brushing off his pants as he did so. Smith stands as well.

"It's time."Neo says.

He sticks out his hand.

"It is indeed." Says Smith, and takes Neo's hand.

They shake.

"Goodbye, John."

"Goodbye, Thomas."

And with that, Neo leaves.

As he walks through the park, Neo feels himself drift away. Bit by bit, his image fades in to the environment. He keeps walking. He's translucent now.

And then, he disappears into nothing.

Smith, however, stays standing in the park under the tree. The sun is hidden now, leaving darkness to sweep through. Neo's words echo through his mind.

_**"It's just that I used to fight with those people. Those same 'terrorists'. Those same fighters. And now...I sit here with you."**_

He smiles.

Who would have thought that Neo and he would talk to each other. To not fight? To go as far as to say they were...friends?

He was right when he said that things change.

Because things really, really do change.

Smith's smile turns into a grin.

"Thing's change..."

Then, he too, fades into oblivion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hi! I hope you like this oneshot! I did this in about 2 hours though I have been working over it mentally for several weeks. So, that's why it's so short. Please review!

Agent Siris


End file.
